The Witch and the Viper
by PartAndParsel
Summary: Book I : "The Witch"
1. Chapter 1 - Diagon Alley

_**The Witch and the Viper**_

* * *

><p><strong>BOOK I – "The Witch"<strong>

Chapter 1 - Diagon Alley

* * *

><p>The boy could barely believe his eyes as he peered into the secret entrance of what appeared to him to be an entirely new world. He had almost convinced himself that he had imagined the whole thing, and that the strange man who came to visit him was just in his mind. After all, everyone else thought he belonged in an asylum, and maybe they were right. As he slowly walked through the entrance, he pulled the neatly folded piece of paper, (which he had convinced himself was someone playing a joke,) out of his trouser pocket and read the list of items to himself.<p>

There were typical categories for a boy going off to boarding school; different types of uniforms, books, and lots of specific supplies. He read the list, top to bottom, four times before thinking of where in this strange place he'll be able to find them. The place was packed with people; shoppers, families... presumably wizards and witches, the whole lot of them. Everyone was bustling about, obviously knowing exactly where to go.

"An owl, or a cat, or a toad," he said aloud. _Why on earth would I want any of those things? _ He stepped into a store with window displays full of mannequins, all moving on their own, dressed in the same sort of strange clothing the people in town were wearing. There were outlandish woman mannequins dressed in light blue and purple flowing silks with long heavy robes over them, topped off with long pointed hats draped with gold tassels. The men's fashions seemed more modest, with tailored striped suits and capelets, with shoes wearing buttoned spats walking around on their own. The smaller mannequins were waving wands, wearing long black robes trimmed in gold, with a patch on the chest featuring the same emblem that was atop his supply list.

As he entered and took in his surroundings, he realized he had no interest in exploring, and walked straight to the counter.

"Excuse me, madam, but could you please direct me toward a few things on this list here?"

"Oh, dearie," replied the old woman. "You must be a new first year student, are you? Well, now, are you here all alone, then? Ah, you must be a muggle-born, son, let me help you out, now."

"Muggle? I beg your pardon, madam, but-"

"Oh, you know, dearie, the non-magic-using folk, the muggles! Well don't you fret, now over here is the-"

"I'll have you know, madam, my father was in_DEED_ a wizard, now if you could just please show me the items I require I'll be on my way." The old woman was flustered, and put her wrinkled and bejeweled hands up in surrender.

"Now, now, dearie, I mean no harm! No harm, here is our basic robes, you look about a size 5, I wager, no harm at all, now, your hats are all in the back, you know there, along by the self-cleaning cloaks and that's where you'll find your winter cloak, now. You'll have to find your gloves at Potage's, up the way now, you go on and just pick out your sizes, I've got the name tags here, then."

"Thank you, madam," said the boy as he nodded and walked over to the back wall. He stared up at the hats, rows of them that had to be twenty across, and as he looked up the ceiling seemed to vanish, and the hats went on almost forever!

"Oh, how will I ever pick one out!" said a girls' small voice to his left. "I just have no idea, all these below are just so large, but I think they get smaller as they get higher, I just can't reach any." He turned to look at the girl, about his height with crystal blue eyes and hair so blond it was practically white. She was, without a doubt, different from any of the girls he was used to back home, but was certainly nothing like the crowds of people he'd encountered in Diagon Alley. Her hair was in big rolling curls on the top and sides of her rosy-cheeked pale face, and her clothing was nice, _for muggle clothes, I suppose. _"I'm sorry, but I've been raised in a muggle family, could you maybe help me figure this hat business out?"

He crooked a little half smile at her and replied "Sorry, I'm at just as much a loss. I know I can't afford these, but my hat size is seven and a quarter, and-" as he said that a threadbare and faded hat about thirty rows up lifted up off it's hook, and slowly drifted down. As he grabbed it, he finished his smile. "I guess you just tell them what you need!" He walked off, leaving the smiling girl behind.

* * *

><p>His shopping finished, the boy left Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and continued his search for supplies. After picking up his books from Flourish and Blott's, and a broken chest from the Junk Shop to carry everything in, he found himself faced with a crowd of families. <em>They must have just gotten off the train, <em>he thought, as he backed against a wall. As he looked on, children and their parents bustled by, listing all the things they were going to do in town, and whether they should have lunch at the Three Broomsticks or just a snack at Florian's, and exclamations of "My, how you've grown this year!" and "I can't believe you can't use the same book your brother has" and "Are you sure you'd rather have a cat than and owl?" he ducked into the nearest door, just to be away from it all.

_Oh, lovely, the last place I'd like to be, _ he thought has the door shut behind him and he realized he was in a filthy bird store. He sneered as the stink of droppings and dead mice enveloped him. The bell on the door alerted the birds, who all turned to look. The feeling of dozens of round eyes, golden and silver, all staring unblinking, made him uneasy. The shopkeeper came out from around the corner, wiping down a small cage with a dirty rag, and waved.

"Hello, there! Can I h-"

"NOTHING, THANKS" the boy barked has he backed out of the door, upsetting all of the owls into a fluttering and screeching symphony of clattering cages and boxes, bags of seeds falling off shelves and feathers and dust kicked up into the air, leaving the shopkeeper to calm all of the animals. _Terrible, I can't imagine who would want such a filthy creature._

_ Let's see, now... Looks like I'm almost finished here. Lovely lot, a bunch of patched robes and broken trinkets, I wonder if I can repair these things with magic. I still need a wand, I can't believe wizards actually use wands. _After eleven years of not knowing his true magical heritage, and being able to do things he couldn't explain and others couldn't understand, there were some parts of the wizarding world that were a bit of a let down. _You'd think they'd have figured out how not to by now, it's nearly the 1940's after all!_

He slowed to a stop, as he realized he had taken a wrong turn. It was dark, but unnaturally so, as it was still early. The crowds had dissipated, _thankfully,_ and there were but a few darkly hooded and cloaked figures out and about. Some were walking purposefully to some mysterious destination, but others, _strange, in a place like this,_ were just loitering about, standing in corners, or up against lampposts lit with flames that cast no light. He felt their eyes following him as he continued down this path.

"Wot's a lad like you doin down 'ere, eh?" and "no place for lads 'ere, no place 'ere" were a few of the comments he'd pretended to ignore as he saw an interesting shop ahead. He headed inside and found the most wonderful assortment of medieval looking devices, things he had only seen in books or heard of in schools. _This place is absolutely wonderous, I've never seen anything like it! _There were dusty trinkets behind glass, large cumbersome items that looked like... _are these... caskets? _Along one wall was a stack of wooden boxes, hand carved with vast scenes depicting creatures in battle. Hanging above them was a row of shrunken heads, hung from their hair by string, and … _is that one... snoring? _There was a large and rather exquisite wardrobe, open just a crack, and curiosity got the better of him.

He reached out to the door, and grasping the large brass handle, pulled it open a crack to peer inside. There were many shelves and drawers, piled high with something, _are these large stones, or rocks?_ and as the light creeped in, _Bones! Hundreds of human bones! _One drawer contained skulls, mostly whole, and another... _why, these bones have all been... burnt? But why? I wonder wha-_

"Now then, what does a boy like yourself need with something like that, I wonder" as faint as a whisper from behind made him nearly jump out of his skin.

"I'm sorry, sir" as he stepped away from the wardrobe. "Really, I'm just browsing, but-"

"This is no place for browsing, lad, this is a place of business, and if you haven't any business then off with ya!"

"Well, then if you'll tell me what kind of business you're in, I could-"

"No you couldn't, off you go! Go on!" and with a snap of his fingers the man in the shop had closed the wardrobe and pointed a bony withered finger at the exit. The boy, always having hated being told what to do, stood fast and eyed the back of the shop.

"I'd like to purchase one of your books." Pulling his trunk behind him, he brushed right past the man, toward the counter. Behind the counter was a small bookshelf filled with books, scrolls, and dusty volumes of unmarked wonders. He had no idea what to ask for, and some of the titles weren't even in a language he could recognize, so he brought up the first thing that came to mind, a thought he had not ten minutes prior. "Do you have anything on using magic without tools? Without a wand?"

The man shifted toward the boy, and took a few steps. "You look a bit young for something that advanced. Very few wizards even in their twilight years can accomplish such a thing." He walked over to behind the counter and leaned forward at the boy. "And besides, by the looks of you, you haven't got the Galleons to spare on such foolishness. You really should be off, now."

"Would you really begrudge a simple book to a boy eager to learn?" he said with a sly smile and smooth voice. "Anyway, I've been doing magic for years before I even knew wands existed, how rare a feat could this be? Come now, I've come all this way, and I've a few Galleons to spare."

"Years, you say." The man, not believing a word of it, smiled and turned. "Well I do have this one, but it's got a bad history with me. It has been bought and sold back to me countless times, by fools who thought they could master the technique. I tell you what, now." The man hunched over to pull a leather-bound volume from the bottom shelf. "You take this here book, and you bring it back to me. Oh, now how about around the holidays, then? That should be enough time to prove to you that some things are better left alone. You give me one Galleon now, and you'll get it back when you return the book, how's it please you?"

"It does, it is a pleasure doing business with you, Mister..."

"Burke, Caractacus Burke." Mr. Burke shook the boy's hand and took his Galleon.

* * *

><p>With his new prize tucked neatly into his trunk, the boy made his way back to the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. <em>I still need a blasted wand, I suppose, even if I am right about them. <em>He turned a corner, and walked past a huge building in the center of the road, a crooked marble affair, with pillars rising nearly to the sky. Instead of the usual crowds of the day, he was now being pushed around rudely by very short people. _What on earth are these funny little men? These are not men at all, I think. _They had long pointed noses protruding from round faces with peculiar hairstyles, _even for this place,_ and held briefcases and pushed carts using hands with fingers as long and pointed as their noses. _Gringott's, what a terrible sounding name. I wonder if one day I'll have business there as well._

After passing many other shops he had little interest in, he was finally at Ollivander's Wand Shop, and apparently with good timing. As he opened the door, a crowd of children were leaving, their parent's gossiping about the types of wands that were chosen _or did they say the children were chosen? _He entered the empty shop and looked around. _These buildings are so strange, they look normal out there, but on the inside they seem to have no boundaries! This building must be thirty stories high! _As far as the eye could see, there were stacks and piles of tiny boxes, all long and narrow. None of them matched, as some were brown, some white, some wooden, and some paper or cardboard. There was a glass countertop, with some more luxurious wares locked away, like boxes carved of ivory or bone, gold hinged boxes with velvet resting pillows. _How many types could there possibly be?_

"Hello there, hello, so sorry, just tidying up after the rush there! My name is Ollivander, are you by yourself today?" said an old man, with white bushy hair, thinning on top, and little spectacles folded away into his vest pocket. As he strode out from behind a tall rack of boxes, he waved his wand to the left and the boxes on the far wall straightened up. He pointed the wand to the right, and with a flick reorganized the whole wall opposite.

"I am, and I need to pick out a wand, have you any secondhand?"

"Well, you must be on your way to Hogwarts for your first year, then, I hate to tell you, but we do have secondhand wands, however you don't pick out the wand!"

"How does this work, then, do I just give you a price?"

"Oh no, no, here you go... just have a little go with this one here and let's see what we've got going on with you." The old man pulled out a plain, basic wand, smooth and light brown colored wood. "Try this out."

The boy took the wand in his right hand, and pointed it at a box on the counter. He raised an eyebrow. _What am I even supposed to do? _He flicked the wand and the box hovered for a few moments and flipped to the floor.

"Well now, not too bad for your first time using magic!"

"Sir, I do things like that all the time, how was that different?"

The man put both hands on the counter, and squinting a little, held out a hand for the trial wand back. "All the time, eh, all the time. Well now if you're already moving objects, let's see here, let's see..." and he disappeared into the labyrinth of boxes again, still muttering. He reappeared with a few different boxes. "Now, some of these are not secondhand, but we'll have to give these a go, we will."

The first wand was black, with ivory at the handle. When he flicked it at a few boxes, nothing happened. The old man took it back, and put it and a few others aside. "Definitely not unicorn, let's see here, how about... what is this, dragon..." and he passed over a short mahogany wand, with carvings along the side. With this one, he managed to put out all of the shop's candles, _just another parlour trick I used to do to scare people. _"I think you may need something a little more... unique, perhaps? Give me a moment, just a moment," and he disappeared again, this time in silence. He returned with a black box, and set it on the counter. As the boy raised his hand to open the lid, the box slid across the counter toward him, all on it's own. He looked up at the old man, startled. "This must be the one, now open it up. Try it, go on, give it a go."

He opened the box, and held his right hand out to pick up the wand. He paused a moment, impressed with this wand's beauty, and the wand snapped into his open hand, all on it's own! _This … this actually feels right, somehow. If this is how it was meant to be... after all the things I've taught myself to do, just imagine... how great a wizard I'm going to become! _"Mr. Ollivander, this is perfect."

"I believe we have ourselves a new wand, then!" Ollivander eyed the boy steadily and suspiciously. "But tell me. Every wand has a history. This is a special wand, the core is Phoenix feather, and it did have one owner previously. For my own records... could you tell me your name?"

"Yes, sir, my name is Tom." He held out his hand. "Tom Riddle."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hogwarts Express

**BOOK I – "The Witch"**

Chapter 2 – The Hogwarts Express

* * *

><p><em>Platform nine and three quarters, then. <em>Tom looked around through the crowds, keeping his newly acquired trunk full of supplies close at hand. He had spent the last week poring over his new textbooks, and teaching himself some of the more self-descriptive spells. He mastered _Reparo _with very little error, and only broke one window, and was able to mend his scales and hat and other new belongings. His trunk however, he replaced with that of another child who recently moved into his home, Wool's Orphanage. _He'll never know, he probably thinks they threw it away and gave him orphanage property. Mrs. Cole is too busy trying to figure out who broke the window to listen to him anyway._

He stood on Platform Nine of King's Cross Station, watching for other wizards and witches, trying to spot the platform he needed. _I'm glad I'm here so early, I couldn't stand another day of that place. _Finally, a tidy-looking woman with her small portly son walked up with a trolley full of cargo. There was a large trunk, another smaller one, and a large brass cage on top with a sleeping owl inside. The woman fussed with the boy's collar and hair, and was tittering on about her little boy finally off to Hogwarts all on his own. _Let's see what they do._ The boy grimaced, obviously embarrassed, and caught Tom looking at them. His face flushed a little, and he shrugged his mother off and walked right through the ticket counter between Platform Nine and Platform Ten! The fussy mother adjusted her tiny green and silver hat and walked through the booth as well. _Well, I guess that's it!_

With his head up, his trunk behind him, and a hand held just slightly in front of his body, Tom took a deep breath and passed through the hidden doorway. He was now n a completely different station, with an outdoor platform and a large impressive locomotive awaiting all his fellow students! _The further away, the better. _He fished out his ticket and walked up to the train, passing his trunk off to the porter, who sent it flying off to a trolly full of trunks and parcels.

"Any owls today, young sir?"

"No, just the one trunk, thanks," Tom replied as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. He found an empty cabin, and got situated in the window seat, watching the comings and goings of families and children of all ages. Some families of older students brought their young children with to send them off, while a few others were on their own entirely. _I guess I'm not the only one alone here._ He noticed the blond girl from the clothing shop, the girl who didn't know how to buy a hat. She seemed a bit lost, looking frantically about for something. _Or maybe someone? She's alone again, I wonder why she's always alone. I wonder if she's an orphan like myself? Or maybe...can muggle parents come through the door? I wonder._

"Got your eye on a girl already, you dog?" startled Tom out of his focus. He snapped upright, surprised to see two boys at the entrance of his cabin. It's filling up, do you mind if we sit here?"

"No, go right ahead, and I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about" Tom replied, a bit miffed that they caught him.

"Well she's quite pretty," said the taller boy, as he gave Tom a friendly punch in the shoulder, "so if you mean it, that's better for me anyway, right? I'm Jonathy Rosier, this is Raebran LeStrange, our fathers were in Slytherin house together." The boys stored their smaller suitcases in the overhead compartments and sat opposite Tom.

"My mother says she used to joke that they had children at the same time on purpose, I guess," said the shorter and rounder boy, who he recognized. _Oh no, it's that boy from the King's Cross platform. I hope he doesn't recognize me, he'll know I didn't know what to do..._

"Tom Riddle, it's a pleasure." He had read about the houses in his week of reading back at Wool's, and was not looking forward to being sorted. He wasn't scared so much as he just didn't feel he had researched the houses enough to know which suited him. _I still have no idea how you are put into a house, there was nothing about that in "Hogwarts, A History" _and so far all he had to go by was a cursory description of the house founders.

"Well, Tom what house were your parents in, then? They do say wizarding families generally get sorted into the same house, they think it has something to do with your blood, just like magic, you know, it's all sort of- oh, hey now, hey now-" he elbowed his seatmate LeStrange, "it's that blond girl from the platform!" he loudly whispered as he jumped up to the entrance of the train cabin.

"Hello, hello there, why don't you come sit with us!" Rosier beamed with a grin, but... _Ha, she must hate him. _The girl frowned and looked away, picking up her pace. "Awww, come on now, we've got an empty seat next to our friend Tom here!" he said, waving a hand at the bench.

She turned and opened her mouth to say something, but when her eyes met Tom's, she stumbled. The two friends snickered, and with a huff, she put her nose up in the air and walked away. _That's fine, two is enough anyway._

"That was rude of you, wasn't it," Tom said, and turned back to the window.

* * *

><p>The rest of the ride was rather uneventful. Tom spent most of his time trying not to socialize, and the two boys, now referring to him as their new friend, chattered away. <em>If all it takes to make a friend is to call someone your friend, I'm glad I never bothered. You'd think they'd at least ask me more questions, not that I'm complaining. <em>They were excited to be going to Hogwarts, excited to be sorted into their parents' houses, excited to get sweets off the trolley, excited to learn real magic, _I will learn all the magic there is to learn, _excited to follow their fathers' footsteps and learn about working for the Ministry of Magic, _I can't believe there is such a thing, _and especially excited to learn to fly. _Fly..._

"My older cousin Francis is on Slytherin's Quidditch team, you know, he's been a Chaser for two years," bragged LeStrange. "My uncle thinks he'll play professionally once he graduates, but my aunt wants him to pass his N.E.W.T.s first."

_ Quidditch. _Tom kept watch out the window, even though there was nothing to see. "I think I'm going to stretch my legs a bit, have a look around." He stood up and headed out to the main aisle.

"Alright then," Rosier agreed, as he passed over to the now empty bench opposite his friend. Tom stepped out and overheard a whispered "He's kind of a quiet one, eh? Oh well, he'll be fine, maybe he'll be in Hufflepuff," and the boys chuckled.

He walked forward to the front of the train car, passing several open cabin doors full of students of varying age, most were loud and boisterous, ignoring him. He was waved at by an older girl wearing her robes already, and as Tom waved back he noticed a large patch sewn on in yellow and black, with a large letter P in it's center. With nowhere else to go, he exited the train car, to stand on the outer ledge and watch the sky, where he spent the rest of the ride in peaceful solitude.

Night had fallen, and the Hogwarts Expressed had pulled into it's final station. By the time the students were all corralled into boats, their luggage had already been taken care of and they had all changed into their long black robes and hats. Once everyone had boarded, the fleet glided effortlessly across the still, dark waters, as the large castle loomed ahead in the sky. _So this is it. This is the beginning of my future as a wizard. No longer just "Tom Riddle; that weird boy" but "Tom Riddle; future greatest wizard of all time." Should I really think this way? Already? I mean, I'm not even there yet, I have no idea what is even happening, but why not? Why couldn't I be greater than these others? They seem no different from the "muggles" back in London, now that I've spent time with them. They'll probably make me just as mad as those horrible kids, Benson and the rest of Bishop's gang. If so, I'll put them right just like I always have. "Rules against that sort of thing," sure thy do._

The castle was now more than just a silhouette, and individual turrets and wings could be made out in the darkness. _Yes, why not... but who knows. Maybe there will be others like me, more...I don't know..._

The boats were approaching land, some of the forward vessels already docking.

_Ambitious. Aspiring to more than a sports team or a job._

_ Aspiring to greatness._


	3. Chapter 3 - The Sorting Hat

**BOOK I – "The Witch"**

Chapter 3 – The Sorting Hat

* * *

><p>It had been a long day, and you could sense it in the restlessness of the crowd. Hundreds of students, children and teenagers, had all been filed into a large hall. <em>I suppose this is the Great Hall. <em>There were four long tables running the length of the massive room, and all the second year students and older were already seated, catching up with old friends and creating a general racket. Tom looked around the room, _I take it they're all separated by house. _The ceiling was open, with a blue sky and puffy clouds hung above the gathering. _But... it was dark..._

"Enchanted, look!" LeStrange said, noting Tom's expression as he pointed up to the sky. "It's made to look like the daytime sky!"

At the far end of the room, beyond the enormous wooden entryway and past the four tables with banners floating above them, as if hanging by another invisible ceiling, was a long table running the width of the room. There were seated the professors, and among them _It's that man again, Dumbledore. _He spotted the professor, who must have felt Tom staring, as his gaze slowly turned directly toward Tom and their eyes met.

Tom's ears began to ring, and the hum of the crowd had vanished. There was now nothing in the hall aside from the cold blue eyes peering into what felt like his very soul. As he was trying to break away from what felt like an entrapment of his whole self, like his mind was being penetrated by the the professor's stolen gaze, a much older man from the center of the table had risen to the large center podium.

"Good evening, students, new and familiar!" With a clap of his hands, the enchantment on the ceiling changed from day to dusk. "It is the time of year once again, that we all most look forward to, myself as Headmaster included!" A cheer erupted from the students and the professors applauded. "Before we begin, remember to reacquaint yourselves with your House Ghosts, and this year's Prefects and Head Boys and Girls. And now, we have a very large First Year Class this fall of nineteen hundred thirty eight, and we must let the sorting begin!" The cheers and applause were back, louder than before, as the Headmaster made his way back to his seat.

"Thank you, Headmaster Dippet!" announced a very prim-looking witch, and all applause ceased immediately. "As most of you know, I am Galatea Merrythought, Head Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. I will now call First Year students by order of alphabet." She strode over to a large wooden chair in the center front of the room, carrying a scroll of parchment. Another teacher, a wizard, was standing there with a very large and battered brown hat. It was tall and pointed, with a sash hanging down from either side.

Tom's ears and interest perked up.

"Tom," Rosier whispered, "good luck up there!"

"Thank you," _but I don't think luck's anything to do with it, does it?_

One by one, names were called, scared looking children walked up to the chair and sat, and the hat was placed on their heads. The hat seemed to awaken when placed on each head, and then the folds would open up into a mouth and speak!

"Arietta Montgomery." A dark-haired girl.

"I think, then... HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Alain Dempsey." A small boy with spectacles.

"Oh, I'd say, most certainly... RAVENCLAW!"

_My isn't this tedious. _As each eleven year old was sorted and hopped off the chair, their chosen house cheered and welcomed their newest housemate. As each student sat at their new table, hands were shaken and backs were clapped.

"Kerrick Lewis." A tall, ruddy-faced boy.

"You are a GRYFFINDOR through and through!"

"Kristoven Avery." A dark-haired boy.

"SLYTHERIN, without a doubt."

"Leonora Morina." _It's... it's her!_

"Well, now." The hat seemed to have to pause to think. "I think, despite it all..." _I wonder why it's uncertain. _"SLYTHERIN."

Several more boys and girls were sorted, a seemingly even number into each house. Tom's new friends, as they call themselves, were sorted into Slytherin as expected. It now came near to his turn. For an unknown reason, he started to feel nervous, and his eyes darted back up to Professor Dumbledore, who had leaned forward and was staring right back at him. His ears started to ring again, and the room went inaudible, as he completely ignored the sorting of Randalthus Mulciber and Tannis Floxan. The ringing grew louder, almost unbearable, until

"Tom Riddle Jr." The Ringing stopped. _What am I supposed to think about? _He strode toward the chair. _I have no idea what it even looks for. _He sat down. _How am I supposed to... _the hat was being raised toward his head. _How can I..._

"SYTHERIN!" the hat called out, before it was even on his head. The green and silver Slytherin table started to cheer, and Tom started to rise, but the sash ends hanging from the hat stopped him by the shoulders. _What is this! _The hat sat him back down and had thrust itself fully upon his head. It did not speak aloud, but Tom could hear it in his mind, saying _"Though quite a shame, as you'd make the most capable Ravenclaw if I weren't so certain."_

_ "_I am a Slytherin," Tom said softly to the room and no one all at once.

"True enough, and through and through... and more perhaps than any I knew," replied the hat, aloud for all to hear.

As Tom stood and headed toward the Slytherin table, he noticed motion behind him. He turned slightly to see that Professor Dumbledore had gotten up, and had left the table. _A capable Ravenclaw. I wonder what it meant, and why. _He glanced around the room, while shaking hands with his new housemates, to see that Professor Dumbledore had left the Great Hall entirely. _How interesting, for a professor to leave during a ceremony._

* * *

><p>The sorting had ended, and the Headmaster had begun the Start-of-Term-Feast with a wave of his arms. All of the tables had blossomed with dishes of such variety, Tom was almost overwhelmed. <em>I wonder if they cook, or just use magic to create this huge of a meal. <em>By this point, the students had repositioned themselves to be nearer to those they knew, and were enjoying the company of their houses. Tom's new friends Rosier and LeStrange were on either side of him, calling out the names of all manner of wizarding dishes that seemed so foreign.

"Well, now I know your name, Tom."

He looked up from his leg of unknown beast to see that the sixth year across from him had switched places with the blond girl from the hat shop. _Leonora. Leonora Morina._

"And I yours, Morina." He smiled a charming smile and had a drink of some pumpkin juice.

"Oh please, now, call me Nora, won't you?"

"Alright, Nora then." He said, and noticed Rosier on his left had begun paying attention.

"Nora! That's lovely, innit LeStrange?" he interrupted.

"I wasn't talking to you, was I?" she scoffed.

"Come on now, you can't be partial to this bloke, can you?"

"Who says I'm partial to anyone, that's not what I'm here for anyway, is it?"

Rosier laughed and elbowed Tom in the ribs. "Looks like the hat made a mistake, we've got a bookworm here, go on then! Over to Ravenclaw!" She turned her head away, obviously upset, and the others nearby chuckled at the joke.

"Well, then, shouldn't an oaf like you be in Gryffindor?" she snapped back and left the table.

_What is wrong with this guy, he is so mean to her! And she's not even a muggle! _"You're quite an ass, aren't you?" he shot at Rosier, as he slowly rose from the table. "You've upset that girl every time you've come across her."

"Aw comon now, it's all in fun! She'll figure it out!"

"Save your wit for those who deserve it, you know there are plenty who do." With that he left his new friends _yes, friends, I suppose, _in silence to think about what he meant. He followed Nora out of the Great Hall, and could tell that she was crying. _What an ass he is. Oh, here she is.. _"Nora..."

"No, don't bother." Her face went from defeat to anger in an instant. "You know, it's bad enough that he says these things, but you," she pointed at him, "you and all the rest just sit there and let him. You leave me to have to defend myself in a room of witches and wizards who should know better, and you just laugh."

"Nora, I didn't-"

"It doesn't matter if you laughed, you let it happen. You know, when I saw you by yourself in Diagon Alley, I thought you'd be just like me. I know it's dumb of me, but I thought that just maybe you were alone so much because maybe you were an orphan too, just like me, and had no family to stand behind you, and that you'd understand what it's like, and to be whisked away from my new family only a year after being adopted, and listen to me, you don't even need to know this, I just..." she paused and calmed herself down. "And I just thought that maybe we could even be friends, but you know, boys and girls, and anyway," Tom stepped closer. _An orphan... just like... _"here you are, just like the rest of them."

_But I'm nothing like the rest._

Tom was completely dumbfounded, and didn't know how to respond. Nora made an exasperated sound at the ceiling, and turned toward the dungeons. She left Tom standing there, staring helplessly as she stormed off. _What just happened?_

"You know..." appeared behind him a soft voice that should have startled him but didn't. Tom recognized it immediately as Professor Dumbledore's. "You're already getting off on the wrong foot, it seems. I worry, Tom, I-"

"You needn't. I'll be just fine." Tom interrupted, without looking back at the professor.

"You can never be completely fine without friends, Tom."

"I can, sir."

_And I will be better than fine._


	4. Chapter 4 - The Library

**BOOK I – "The Witch"**

Chapter 4 – The Library

* * *

><p>Classes had begun, and the air was crisp with fall and with start-of-term excitement. Tom had nine classes this year, and lots of free time. The things he enjoyed and found valuable, he had thrown himself into wholly; those classes he found useless or tedious, he wrote off as "future dropped classes." Tom, however, was not an unintelligent boy, and he knew that no matter how he felt about a subject, he needed to exceed all expectations. While he had no problem with Professor Flitwick, (the young half-Goblin teaching First Year Charms,) or with Professor Merrythought, (the Head of Denfence Against the Dark Arts, and presumably the only teacher for both classes of all seven years,) Tom did have to watch his words and demeanor during Herbology with Professor Beery, and had trouble feigning interest in Astronomy, Magical Theory, and especially History of Magic. The professor of History, Professor Binns, was an ancient man, and more than once during their first week of classes had to be prodded awake by his assistant. The man could barely even pass out the class assignments, and had to be helped into his own seat.<p>

Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Flying were thus far the most interesting subjects to Tom. With even just the mere concept of transfiguration, a whole new world of unlocked possibilities seemed to open up in front of him, beyond just the mere snails-to-teapots and water-to-rum spells. _If you can turn animals into objects, can you change their very makeup? Can you change one animal into another, or... yourself into another? _Charms were similarly inspiring to him. _If I can make a feather float upward instead of down, can I control it in other ways? Can I control... things that aren't objects? I mean, I've already been able to get others to do as I wish back at Wool's, can I find a way to control people wholly? Their actions?_

Several times in class, there were questions he had asked that could not _or maybe just would not _be answered, and left Tom puzzled. He felt that perhaps there was more knowledge out there, and maybe they just don't tell First Year students everything they wish. He'd be puzzled at how some students just couldn't grasp some of the basic spells, some that he had even taught himself the week before traveling to Hogwarts, alone in his bedroom! One poor fool in Hufflepuff House broke his own wand in Transfiguration shaking it about too wildly when his pigeon flew off instead of turning into a cigar box!

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe how much of a let down some things just always seem to be.<em>

Tom often lay awake at night in his huge curtained four poster bed in the back of his dormitory. Having come from such drab and humble beginnings, this shared dormitory was quite the luxury for him. Sure, he has to share it with 5 other boys instead of three, but _this bed! I never thought I'd experience such a thing._ He'd stare at the ceiling, or read ahead a few chapters in his textbooks using the _Lumos _spell to dimly illuminate his wand-tip just brightly enough to read. He would ponder the unanswered questions, the blank expressions, and the "Now, we'll come to that later!" dodging of his concepts and ideas.

Something he did not stop to consider was what was going on around him. His two Slytherin friends, Rosier and LeStrange, had made other friends, and Nora was now ignoring him completely. She even sat next to him at the same bench in Potions, and he had barely even noticed. To all the wizarding world, he seemed to be just a misplaced Ravenclaw. He was first to finish every assignment, first to master any new spell, and highest score with every result. He spent so much of his energy focusing on his new-found greatness that he hadn't noticed the one other person who was his equal. He looked for his name at the top of every list and never took the time to see that the name below his was always the same; Leonora Morina.

* * *

><p>Every Friday afternoon, after Flying but before supper, Tom would sit out on the grounds, along the cliffs and watch the lake. He considered it his "break" after each week of classes before the weekend. The lake was different than he remembered on his first voyage to the castle. Back then it was dark, still, and slightly ominous. During the day it was clear and beautiful. Tom had always had appreciation for water, and felt at home on the cliff-tops. Sometimes he would bring an unfinished lunch with him and watch the waves, wondering if it were caused by the wind alone, or if some creatures were living just under it's surface. He thought there must be, after all... <em>if the Forbidden Forest is full of creatures like unicorns and centaurs, why wouldn't the lake be as riddled with monstrosities just like muggles used to think of the sea?<em>

While gazing out over the water one chilly Friday afternoon, thinking about what it must be like to fly without the aid of a broom, he lost himself in thought. Laying back to face the sky, feeling the grass beneath him, he closed his eyes. _If there was only a way, without the aid of charms or potions... a spell maybe? Or some knowledge they won't share with us? There has to-_

"Hello, Tom."

Tom bolted upright with a jolt, so startled that he had forgotten how close he was or wasn't to the edge of the cliffs and had an instant of fright that he might topple right off the edge.

"May I sit with you?" It was Nora.

As he seated himself more comfortably... _with more dignity, anyway... _he put a hand to his chest, calming himself from the fright. "Of course, Nora, please..."

"I'm sorry to frighten you, I hadn't even realized your eyes were closed."

"How did you know I was here? I've always come alone."

"Tom, you're always here at this time, do you think I'm a fool? Anyway, I have to talk to you."

"What is it? Do you need help with something?"

"Oh, not really." Nora looked around at the lake. "I see why you come here, it is beautiful. And so quiet." She looked at him and smiled. Tom smiled back, puzzled at what she could need. _I wonder if she needs help studying, like Rosier, or that boy Avery from Professor Merrythought's class._

"Tom, will you meet me after supper tonight? In the library, there is something I want to show you. But you can't tell anyone! It has to be our secret, can you do that, Tom?"

"Yes, of course, Nora, but wh-"

"Good!" she beamed at him and hopped to her feet. "I look forward to it!" She skipped off toward the castle, and he watched her the entire way.

* * *

><p>"Seems a bit more done up than usual, dunnit?" asked Rosier, seated next to Tom in the Great Hall. "Everyone must be all excited for this first Quittitch match, I can't wait! My first game!"<p>

"Yeah, I've been to a couple, but I was so young I couldn't enjoy it," replied LeStrange, across Tom's plate. "And since it's not a Slytherin match, my parents won't be there! I'll be sitting with my older brother and his friends, you coming with me, then? Theodore said it's fine, if we don't embarrass him, anyway."

"Tom, you coming?" Rosier put down his lamb chop and put both hands up hopefully.

"Ohhh, that's tonight, is it, well I can't," he smoothly lied. "I've got a meeting."

"A meeting! What on earth have you got a meeting about, it's Friday night! Everyone will be at the game!"

"Well, it's..." _what can I even come up with, he's right... everyone will be there. _"It's nothing, I'll be there, I'll just be late, alright? I may not find you."

LeStrange slapped Tom's shoulder with the back of his hand. "Come off it, Tom, we'll be right up front, by the Slytherins' entrance with my brother, we'll save you a seat, then!"

_Lovely. I agree to one thing ever and suddenly I'm double booked like a poorly run cinema. _He discreetly glanced over at Nora, who was across from him and a few seats down. She gave him a quick smile, then her eyes darted around quickly, as if to see if anyone noticed. _I wish I had any clue what was going on with this girl. _She glanced back at him and left the table with a quick raise of her eyebrows. _Well, I guess it's time to find out, then._

* * *

><p>The library was all but abandoned at this hour. The doors were closed, and Tom feared the may be locked. He swung the big brass door knocker open, having to use his whole body weight. He passed several large trolleys full of returned books, still needing to be checked in and stocked where they belong. There, at his desk near the entrance, the librarian was perched upon his high stool, scowling.<p>

"Well now, here's another one. I guess I won't be closing early, but the library closes at eight o'clock, on the spot! I'd like to at least see the final score of this game, alright boy?" He was a terrible hook-nosed old man, with stringy hair hanging down in wisps from his grey woolen cap. He picked up his quill and went back to whatever he had been writing. _Charming, this one. I'll crack him yet._

"Thank you sir, but I won't be causing any trouble, Mr. Bogatty. I've just got to do some studying, you know I couldn't afford to purchase all of my own books this year. If you'd like, you can go to watch the game, and I can close up behind me." _Let's see if I can't take care of this, then._

"Oh, now Tom, you know I can't do that." Mr. Boggaty looked at the closed door. He looked back at Tom, sighed, and put down his quill. "But do you think you'll be done in an hour? I mean... If I lock you in and come back for you... oh, but there's that other girl..." he leaned to the side and peered past Tom at a blond girl at a huge wooden table with her nose in a huge leather-bound book. _I can practically hear the gears grinding in the librarian's head._ He mumbled to himself "well, she is here just as often as you are, and it is just an hour..." and looked into Tom's eyes, with a heavily furrowed brow.

"We're in class together, I don't mind, I'm sure she won't."

"Alright, but if anything happens," he chewed on his lip and looked at the large hourglass on his desk. "One hour, and I will be back. It's my grandson's first game, after all. I certainly don't see him in here, I'd just like to see something he _does_ work hard at."

Tom flashed the librarian a smile, "Well then, in one hour, we'll be ready to leave!"

* * *

><p>"Tom, what was all that about, then?" Nora whispered to him, as he pulled out a chair across from her at the enormous wooden study table. "No, no... over here." She pushed out the chair next to her, and as they heard the loud <em>"cla-CHNK!" <em>of the oversized door being locked, she blurted out "What was that?!" and then clapped a hand over her mouth, surprised at her sudden volume.

Tom set his rucksack on the chair he was holding, and smiling, came around next to her. "I've cleared the room for your secret, Nora. He's gone to the Quidditch match, we have exactly one hour. Now what is it you-"

"Oh, grand, now take a look here at this page," she smoothed out the book pages. _Straight to business. _Now, I remember something you've asked in Transfiguration, and I could tell you didn't like the answer, and now I've really got to show you something here. Here, Tom... the book, please..."

"I-" he stammered, not realizing he had been staring at her. _How can she be so serious? She isn't like the others._ "I see, what book is this?"

"It doesn't matter, I was researching Ministry records for a written essay in History of Magic, and came across a very interesting topic, on something called _Animagus_ and decided to dig a little deeper."

"Animagus?"

"Yes, apparently, some witches and wizards can transform, as you had asked about in class, into another animal."

"So it is real."

"Yes, well, you see the reason I was so interested, I'm sorry Tom, it wasn't for you but you see.. I'm really afraid to tell you this, but since Mr. Bogatty left, I suppose I can just show you."

Nora put her hands on the edge of the table, and looked down. _She looks so nervous. _She took a deep but shaky breath, and stood. Tom looked up at her, rather confused. _I don't understand... _and right before his eyes, his darling friend _I suppose she is a friend now, then? _changed nearly instantly, shrinking in size, and right there where she had stood was a small white mouse!

"Nora! Nora, you're a mouse!" and just as quickly as she had changed the first time, she was back to normal. "Oh, it's wonderful! Can you turn yourself into anything else, is it just a mouse? Can you teach me?"

"Tom..." she was quite sullen now. "I didn't even know the name for it. I've done it a few times before, long ago, and always thought it was just a dream. I never told anyone, and look here, Tom..." she leaned over the book and turned back a page. "See here, 'All Animagus, upon successful completion of their training beginning at the age of thirteen and ending with an Acceptable or better score on their N.E.W.T. Exams, must register their Animagus status with the Ministry of Magic by the age of seventeen.' So I'm not even supposed to know how to do this yet, and that's not the worst part. 'Any unregistered Animagus reported to the Ministry of Magic will face a trial before the Wizengamot and penalty of then decreed time in Azkaban prison.' Tom, this is serious business."

_I can't believe she trusts me with this. _"Nora," He reached for her hand. "I promise, I will keep your secret safe. But why me? Why would you tell me about this?"

She took another deep breath. "Well, we are alone, so I don't have to do it, but... walk with me." Tom stood up and followed as she walked toward the back of the library, through a winding maze of bookshelves of all different categories. The went around several shelves of Potions books, a section on Magical Creatures, a section on Divination and other metaphysical theory, and there they were faced with a sign reading 'RESTRICTED SECTION; Only Those Sixth and Seventh Year Students with Proper Forms and Identification will be Admitted.'

"I've never bothered to come all the way back here, what do you suppose is in there?"

"Well, this is why I've shown you my secret, Tom. I turn into a mouse and come back here, and no one ever knows!" She grinned with a giggle, obviously thrilled to tell someone her troublemaking habits. _I don't believe it. _He smiled back, and peered past the sign.

"Well then, we are alone after all... shall we just... walk through?" He started toward the entryway, and looked back.

"Come, I'll show you why I've brought you." The entered together, and Tom eagerly looked around. _This section isn't even categorized, or alphabetized, how is anyone to find anything? What are we looking for? _"Here, it's this big cracked black one, on the top. Hm, well.. I guess it's actually easier to get to as a mouse..."

_"Ascio book..." _Tom surprised her with a quick flick of his wand, and the book extracted itself from the tightly wedged shelf and wafted right down to him. "How is that?" he bragged.

As she opened her mouth to reply, there came a faint _"ka-CHNK!" _in the distance, and the hairs on the backs of their necks stood on end! "Tom!" she whispered, "Tom, we've got to get out of here, he's come back already!" He tucked the book under his arm and grabber her by the hand, hurrying toward the exit of the Restricted Section.

"Tom? Tom, are you quite finished?" they heard faintly from the front of the library. "I've got to close up early, where are you two?"

"Tom he's going to find us back here and we'll be in trouble with Headmaster Dippet!" she frantically whispered. "I can't, I just can't!" Her eyes started to tear up, as they got to the exit. Tom pressed her up against the bookshelf, into the shadows where she couldn't be seen.

"He's heading back here, Nora..." he whispered to her. "Nora... Nora change into a mouse, quickly!"

"Tom, Nora! _I knew this was a terrible idea, I'm going to end up with a probation for this for sure, _TOM!" Mr. Bogatty was winding his way, shelf by shelf, toward the back of the library looking for the two missing students.

"Tom, what about-"

"Just do it! _Now!"_

She flinched at the change in his voice, and even in his face. He looked so different, so scary. An instant later she was a small mouse, scurrying along the baseboards to avoid the angry librarian. Tom, left standing on the wrong side of the forbidden entryway, clutching his stolen book, was formulating an excuse in his mind. _I dropped a book, and it slid back here, so I had to come and get it, no... that's terrible... oh no, he's already in the Divination section... Divination... I was reading a book from the divination section, and hadn't realized-_

CRASH! A large trolley full of books from the front of the library had been knocked over, and Nora's distant voice could be heard in the distance, "Oh, no, how clumsy of me!" Mr. Bogartty's footsteps stopped.

"Nora, is that you?" the librarian asked, and started to walk back toward the front. Tom exhaled, not even realizing he had been holding his breath. He snuck out from the restricted section, and swiftly and silently headed toward their table. He slipped the contraband book into his rucksack, and headed toward the crashed book trolley, where Nora was picking up books left and right while the librarian fussed.

"You two, where've you been, I called for you! Stop that, stop that now, child." He waved his wand and the books righted themselves onto the trolley on their own.

"Mr. Bogatty, I'm dreadful sorry! I was carried away in my studies, and Nora and I-"

"Enough now, off with you, get your things and go, I've got to clean and close up now, and get back to the game."

Tom eyed Nora, and discreetly nodded his head toward the door. _Please go, Nora. _She seemed to get it, and bowed slightly to the librarian.

"I'm so sorry about this, sir, I was so careless! Have a good night!" and with that she bounded out the heavy wooden doors, looking back at Tom one last time with a smirk.

_Yes... I think this is definitely... a friend._


	5. Chapter 5 - Forbidden Spellbooks

**BOOK I – "The Witch"**

Chapter 5 – Forbidden Spellbooks

* * *

><p>The evenings had been getting cooler every day, and Tom had noticed the chill in the early October air as he made his way to the Quidditch Pitch. <em>I hope I make it to at least the last period, they'll never let me live it down. <em>His rucksack was now weighing heavily on his shoulders, and even more so on his mind. _I haven't even the time to look inside, I can't believe I have to do this first. I want nothing more than to go hide behind the curtains of my bed, but no... no, that Dumbledore is so suspicious of me. I really have to do this. I must make an appearance, but how did Nora get out of having to be here? _He approached the huge arena, with it's towering risers draped in the banners of the four houses. _Ugh, how do I even get in? _He approached a large gate and headed in.

"Oh hallo, yer a bit late!" came the jolly familiar voice of the Potions Master, Professor Slughorn. He seemed to be heading out as Tom was entering the arena,

"Good evening, Professor, are you leaving?"

"Oh, yes, you know, I've got some things to attend to, and it's a clear game, even the Snitch can't save Hufflepuff now. Where have you been, Tom? Your friends have a seat free, I saw."

"Oh, thank you sir, I've just been studying in the library..."

"Tom! My dear boy, you must take a break! You can't spend all your time in a book, you've got so much..." he faltered, "so much potential." He eyed the boy seriously. "You know what, Tom. I've got a little group of students, now mind you it is mostly upperclassmen and all, but I'm having a little get together, a Hallowe'en party if you will, in two weeks, in my office." _A party? _"Why don't you bring a friend, I'll have an owl send you the details." He patted Tom on the shoulder and smiled.

"I- thank you, sir, I'd gladly attend, but I-"

"No buts, I'll have none of it, now off with you!" he chimed with a slight nod of the head and abruptly walked off toward the castle.

Watching him go, Tom groaned to himself. _Why can't I just be left alone? _He turned back toward the arena and started in as a huge cheer rose from the crowd. Tom groaned again, loudly now, feeling defeated by time. He took a deep breath and ducked into a shadow as the mass of students started heading toward the entrance, some cheering, some singing, some just shivering in their yellow and black scarves. _Please don't see me. Please don't... well hello there! _Rosier and LeStrange were at the edge of the crowd. _Here we go, maybe I can patch this one up._

Tom watched his friends pass, and slunk out from behind the pillar he was hiding behind. He wove through some exuberant Ravenclaws and called out to his friends.

"Rosier! LeStrange! Oy, there!"

"Tom!" Rosier turned and threw up his arms. "Where have you BEEN! Couldn't you find us?"

"Don't worry, Tom, it was a lousy match, no excitement at all," LeStrange pouted. "My brother didn't even stay, he and his older friends all left an hour ago."

Tom thought back to Professor Slughorn's words. "No, I'm sorry, I looked! I must have missed you, I never thought a game could be decided so early!" Tom looked around, about to point to a location he was going to pretend he sat at, when he noticed he was being watched. _Again... why can't people just leave me alone? _Professor Merrythought was in a deep discussion with Professor Dumbledore, who was not in as deep as she thought he was, with his squinting eyes locked on Tom as he stroked his long beard. "Let's head back to the dormitories together, then, alright chaps?"

"Of course, Tom!" _There, is that enough, Dumbledore? Friends. Socializing. Look away and leave me be. Look away._

_ Look away._

He turned back to make sure Dumbledore had seen him walking with friends, and much to his surprise, Dumbledore had stopped walking all together! He was standing still, looking around him. Professor Merrythought, not having noticed, walked right past Tom, now in discussion with herself! _Have I... Did I do that? Did I just make him stop? _His thought was interrupted by a punch in the shoulder.

"Tom! Is there anyone in there, Tom?" Rosier was practically yelling.

"Sorry, sorry..." _How did I do that?_

"I asked if you want to head over to the Ravenclaw party with us, we've been invited by Nott here, he's in our Astrology class." _Not more bloody parties already._

"I'm sorry guys, I really need to get some sleep, I feel like I've run laps around the whole grounds six times today." It was practically true anyway. "Next time, alright? Have some cider in my stead." _This is excellent, I'll have the dormitory all to myself! _They headed toward the castle, and split ways, Tom rushing off to the Slytherin Common Room. _I have so much to read now._

* * *

><p>Much to his annoyance, the Common Room was full of students relaxing after the game. The whole Quidditch team was there, and apparently their fan club. Tom had to feign to socialize his way through the mob, not wanting anyone to know that he has something secret to get to. By the time he had gotten all the way down to his room, it was nearly eleven o'clock, but he was still the first to arrive.<p>

_Perfect. _He exhaled a sigh of relief for his now-uncommon solitude and put away his things, setting his new book on his bed behind the curtains. After climbing into his pajamas, and tidying up, he crawled into the plush blankets and pulled the curtains tight around him. _If only this thing had a canopy over the top, as well._

He sat upright with the large book in his lap. It was heavy, even bigger than any of his textbooks and very thick. The cover was molded black leather, with silver detailing around the edges. The scrollwork looked like it had been done by hand. There were no words, no text of any kind, on either the cover or spine. _Funny. _He ran his thumb down the edge of the book and opened the cover. There was no title page, no date, no author name... _it's so secretive. What aren't you telling me, book? _He turned the first few blank pages, hoping it was just the beginning, but nothing. _Nothing, every page is blank. _He flipped sections of paper, wondering if the text was in the center, or toward the end. His face wound up in anger, and he threw the book at the foot of his bed. _NOTHING! What is that fool girl playing at? _He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _At least I have this, still..._

Tom reached around, between the headboard and mattress, and pulled out the much smaller, _and much more useful,_ book that Mr. Burke from the shop in Knockturn Alley had loaned him. He ran his hand gently across the cover, and opened up to a page marked with a red ribbon and began to read where he had last left off.

"_The capacity at which any given witch or wizard is capable of such spells varies with their age, ability, and according to some, their blood-heritage. The latter variable is debatable, as modern trends in the studies of magical aptitude claim that one's blood-status has little to do with his or her abilities and skill level, but as stated in previous chapters, the methods discussed in this parchment are highly undocumented and understudied as viable and meaningful magical techniques._

_ It is our understanding that the use of magic without the aide of a wand or other magical device rely heavily on one's blood-heritage, and is a talent that may in fact be diluted over generations. It is the opinion of the authors that ones gifted with this special talent must seek out others with same, as to purify one's lineage even further than traditional pureblood-to-pureblood betrothals. If your child has displayed an aptitude toward this skill, it is your true duty as one blessed with such to seek out acceptable marriage partners for these children by the age of eleven, just as would one with a lineage of Metamorphmagus or Parseltongue history. We feel that it is due to a lack of specific care in marriage partners that some of these most ancient abilities have dwindled in commonality in generations past._

_ Chapter Three, The Vital Essences of Casting a Wandless Spell._

_ As mentioned in Chapter One, the following information is based on a survey performed on all seventy-four witches and wizards we have discovered within the last thirty years believed to have the aptitude for wandless spellcasting. The most common of many similarities was the mentioning of a feeling of a power from within. One notable wizard described this as 'a welling up of some Vital Essence from within, a bottling and release of it in place of a wand.' In this chapter we shall dissect and attempt to describe this process in as detailed a way as we may, in order to help those true pureblood witches and wizards who may have a historical latency for the skill as yet untapped."_

Tom had not noticed that his dormitory-mates, knowing of his exhaustion and mindful of their exuberance, had each come in and gone to bed. All of the candles had gone out, one by one, and he was now in the dark. He looked up from his book and realized the only light in the windowless dungeon room was coming from the crack under the door. _And soon enough I can count on that going out._

He reached for his wand, which he had placed at the foot of his bed. Feeling around for it, his hand bumped against the stolen library book. _Not that bloody thing again._ He lifted the book, feeling around for the misplaced wand. _This is ridiculous, I know I brought it in here..._

"_Lumos_..." he whispered as softly as possible. _I haven't even finished that wandless magic book yet, I don't suppose... _and much to his disbelief, there t the foot of his bed, hanging off the edge and held up by the large velvet curtain, was his wand. The glow emanating from it's tip was as faint as his whisper had been, which is to say barely there at all but enough to be real. He stared at it a moment, and folded his hands in his lap.

"_Lumos_!" he whispered louder, and watched as the faint light became just that much brighter.

"_Ascio wand_," he whispered, and watched as his wand, teetering on the edge of his mattress, lifted up and escaped the curtain, wafting over to hover right in front of Tom. He reached for it, and set it next to him, near the wall so as not to be seen as easily by his dormitory mates who were surely sound asleep by now.

"_Ascio foolish blank book_," he whispered with a frown, and plucked it from the air in front of him. _There has got to be something I'm not seeing. Something there, just beyond my ability. That can't be, if that towheaded Nora knows what's in here, it has to be a trick I just haven't figured out. _He flipped the book over and opened the unmarked cover from the other side. _Maybe it was just backwards. _Nothing. He grabbed his wand and held the tip close to the paper. Nothing. _Or is there something? _Tom squinted and leaned forward, afraid to make his wand any brighter.

_"__Errët Magjike Spells : Një Historia Sekret"_

Tom's eyes widened as the text grew darker.

_"Koleksioni i pashkurtuar fletushkat plotë Lord Aziim gjeti në 1790 ."_

He shut the book and turned out his wand-light, unblinking.

_Nora, what have you given me..._


	6. Chapter 6 - A Pact Between Friends

**BOOK I – "The Witch"**

Chapter 6 – A Pact Between Friends

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tom had considered skipping breakfast. He was exhausted, but realized it would just be suspicious. <em>I can't get caught with that book.<em> He dredged through his meal, forcing down some toast, pumpkin juice, and tea. _How am I going to get her alone to talk about this? It would seem strange, me just walking up to her at lunch. Everyone knows we don't talk, and how presumptuous, a boy walking up to a girl at lunch like that. It just isn't done, I'll be scorned by all the teachers there. _He stared at his empty plate, with dark circles around his eyes and furrowed brows. He was not ready for a weekend with his rowdy friends. He was so worried about putting up appearances that he hadn't even realized that his friends had slept in themselves! As he looked up, realizing the Great Hall was only half full, the owls came through the grand windows with the morning post. _Eugh...these filthy creatures again._

"So many owls this morning!" called out a Hufflepuff from their nearby table.

Tom made to rise from his seat, just as a great, round, tawny old bird swooped down, a little too close for comfort, and dropped an envelope in front of Tom. It had a silver colored wax seal with an intricate "HS" design stamped into it. He flipped it over, and hand written in a fancy flourish of vivid green was his full name, "Tom Marvolo Riddle." _Oh, right, the party. _He popped open the wax and removed the invitation. _He did say to bring a friend, I wonder if Nora would go with me._

"Tom, oy, morning, look at you, I should've followed your lead, mate." A very bedraggled Rosier sat at his left. "LeStrange is skipping breakfast all together, we had no idea what these parties were like." He made an exaggerated stretch and reached for some toast when that same tawny owl swooped in, causing a slight flinch from Tom, and dropped a letter on top of the toast. "Oh, it's Professor Slughorn's seal! You know, he taught my father and wrote his letter of recommendation when he was hired at the Ministry."

As he opened his letter, Nora sat down opposite Tom in an empty seat.

"Nora..." he said quietly, with a bit of a croak to his voice. _How do I bring this up, there's that book, and this party and now... now everyone knows I'm talking to her, what do I even say, I can't just come out with it and ask her to-"_

"Oy Nora, you should come to this party with me," _Are you kidding me? _ "At Slughorn's office, I think you'd be welcome, you're top witch of the class anyway, come on then." _Rosier. _Tom's heart stopped and throat dried up.

"Oh, Jon, I-"

"It's a deal then, I'll meet you in the common room, it's two Fridays from now!" he chimed, as he rose from his seat, taking a piece of toast. "I'm still bushed, I'm going back to the dormitory." He left, taking bites of toast on the way out. _He's even his old brusque self on three hours of sleep._

Tom and Nora sat across from each other, wide eyed like deer caught by a headlamp.

"Nora, I..." he started, as he held up his letter.

"Oh, you've gotten one too! Oh, Tom, thank goodness you'll be there too, that Jon Rosier, he just, well I don't know what I'd do if I didn't know anyone else there, he flusters me so." Tom was finally able to blink now that she was smiling again.

"Yes, well I suppose I'll see you there, then."

"Oh, I've the best idea, meet us and we'll go together!"

"Right, that sounds fine. Nora, I have to-"

"Now, Tom, let's talk," she dropped to a whisper, "about that... you know, the book, Tom, the black book." _How is this girl always one step ahead of me?_

"Yes, exactly." He smiled at her. "Should we go for a walk? I thought maybe-"

"Yes, let's go to your cliff, over the lake." _Always one step._

* * *

><p>By the time he arrived, she was already there, looking out over the water. He had to stop by the dormitory to get the book, and dodge questions from his friends. He managed to collect her stolen book, and his borrowed book from Borgin and Burke's, into his rucksack without much trouble.<p>

"Hello, Nora." He sat next to her and pulled the black book out of his rucksack. He sat it in his lap and looked over the cover in the daylight for the first time. "Nora, how do you know about this book?"

"Well, my family has a few just like it. My father-"

"I thought you were adopted?" Tom cut in.

"Yes, my adopted father, of course, Tom," she replied with a sideways glance without pausing. "His family is from Albania, and I found all these books with no words, so I asked him about them. He just told me they were family heirlooms, and nothing more. I thought, well, that's a bit daft, having a blank book as family heirloom, that's like hanging a blank canvas in a museum or keeping a diary and never using it, so they kind of always bothered me. Then, you know, I got my letter, and found out that I was from magical heritage, and my father said that he was also from a magical family but couldn't use magic himself, he was dreadfully surprised, you see they adopted because they were both squibs that wanted a muggle life, and so," _I don't think this girl ever breathes once she starts talking. _"So I got my letter, and my school books, and thought that maybe I could figure out these books. Well, I learned _Lumos_ and used it to check out the books when no one was around, and all of a sudden the books were full!"

"Yes, I learned that last night." Tom opened up the book to the beginning and grabbed his wand. "_Lumos_," he commanded loudly, and held the wand up to the book, where the words appeared full and dark. "So is this... is this Albanian?" He nodded to the text. "This language, and this... writing-masking technique, with _Lumos_?"

"Yes, but look..." she pulled out her wand, and held it over the book. "_Aparecium_, now turn your light out, see you can make it permanent, it will disappear again when you close the book, it's wonderful, isn't it?" He eyes were wide and proud.

Tom shut the book, and re-opened it, trying the _Aparecium_ spell out on his own.

"It is! Thank you! Now, what about-"

"The language, yes, _Transferio Communus_, there, this should do it, I obviously don't speak Albanian, like my father, so I had to figure this one out, it's about done by now..." The letters, one by one, page by page, were transforming like tiny worms crawling around in circles.

Tom's eyes froze on the title of the book, as the words _"Errët Magjike Spells" _transformed into _"Dark Magic Spells," _and _"Një Historia Sekret" _into _"A Secret History"_. The new subtitle caught his interest even more. _"The complete unabridged collection of Lord Aziim's scrolls discovered in 1790."_

"Nora, is this..."

"Yes, I'm sorry, it's all dark magic, which I guess most people think means, you know, BAD magic, but I wanted to show you this." She took the book from him and placed it between them, flipping ahead toward the middle of the book. "I remember you asked in Charms if you could charm a _person_ instead of an item, and then again in Transfiguration, you asked another question, that's in here too but later on, but see?" She flipped a few more pages and pointed to a paragraph toward the bottom.

_"One of the most commonly used Dark Magic spells misused in this century has been the Imperius Curse, created by one of my acolytes over ninety years ago."_

"Ninety years, how long did this wizard live to have acolytes that long before writing this?"

"I don't know, I haven't found any books about this Lord Aziim yet, I only just found this last week. I haven't really had time to do any research."

_"The Imperius Curse is a sort of charm one can used against one's opponent to do one's bidding. Once created, we cultivated this Curse to be long-lasting and strong. Any wizard trained in the ways of the Imperius can, in a way, charm another wizard, creature, or even muggle if need be, to physically do as the caster desires. There are, of course, negative implications to casting such a Charm or Curse, but the question must be raised as to the true nature and desires of a wizard. I believe, now that the war is over, that this Curse must be on the list of specially advanced spells only those true to the cause of righteousness may be taught once the Oath of the King has been made."_

"Nora, I don't even know what this means. There's a war, and... a king?"

"Yes, I mean... it is very old, and I don't know that much history, but if you turn to the next scroll, a few pages later..." she did it for him.

"The _Imperius Curse_ Nora, it's... it's right here! How to cast it, what to do... this book, what else-"

"You know, I'm not sure, but you know, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't answer your question, and I just knew there had to be an answer, and I just happened to see this, and I want you to have it, maybe then..." she looked back out over the lake again. "Maybe if there is anything of interest we could learn it together? You know, teach ourselves things the teachers don't want us to know yet?"

"We'll be ahead of the game for later years, won't we? That sounds extraordinary."

"More than that, I think. This wouldn't be in the Restricted Section of the library if it were going to be taught to us later, would it? I think we'll be ahead of more than just the game, and our classmates. Tom, you and I are the brightest in all of our classes, I think we could be the greatest wizard and witch of all someday!"

"We could." Tom couldn't take his eyes off the pages. "How will we practice these things?"

"Well, if we are very careful, we could try things on each other and reverse them, I'm sure, and there's got to be places we can go." She scooted a little closer, and had the most unnerving grin on her face. "Tom, let's make a... I don't know, a pact, or a promise."

"What kind of promise?" he chuckled at her. "I promise not to use these spells on _you_, that's for sure. Maybe LeStrange," he laughed out loud, "we can make him-"

"No, Tom, I'm being serious! Let's be the most powerful witch and wizard, let's learn it all!"

He looked out over the water, aware that she had not turned away or taken her eyes off of him. _I already am the greatest wizard of our time, it's just that no one knows it yet. I wonder if I should trust her. I mean she hasn't given me a reason not t-_

"Tom, please, what harm could it do?" He looked back at her face, expecting that same grin but instead finding sadness. "I know we're capable, don't you trust me?"

_Oh, Nora... it isn't just you..._

"Alright, a contract then." Against his better judgement, he looked down and closed the book. "A Binding Magical Contract, like the ones we learned about in History of Magic. We will help each other be the most powerful wizard and witch of all. We will do this in secret, of course. And we will protect our secret... at any cost, Nora."

"Yes, yes I agree, Tom."

"And another thing, part of becoming the most powerful being... we must unlock the secrets of immortality. If we are to become the most powerful wizard and witch, we must rise above the rabble, you said your birth parents are pureblood?"

"Yes, my adopted parents said they knew this for sure, but they were... killed... Tom, I don't know of any immortal wizards."

He replied with an unnerving grin of his own.

"Alright, Tom. I accept this Contract."

"I accept this Contract. We are superior. Now we will rise above those who are beneath us." They sat still, looking at the lake together. _Oh, the other book! _"Oh, Nora! I have something else for you." _My first test of her trust, I suppose... it's as good a time as any. _He pulled his small borrowed book from his rucksack and put her Albanian book away. He paused a moment, then handed it to her.

"What is this? Wandless Magic? Where did you get this?"

"I've got it on loan from Borgin and Burke's, and-"

"Tom! That shop in Knockturn Alley, you can't be serious!"

"Says the girl who snuck into the _Restricted S_ection of the library in an _illegal_ unregistered animagus form, and _stole_ a book on Dark Magic?" _Gotcha. _He smirked at her.

"Ah, you got me..."

"Read it, get it back to me at Slughorn's party, without anyone seeing. I'll be there with LeStrange, he cornered me when I stopped at the dormitory for the rucksack."

"Oh, no," she groaned. "How did I get tangled up in this party with all of your friends."

Tom shrugged at her and stood up. As he started to walk away toward the castle, he turned back and said, "Nora, don't be foolish. You're my only true friend," and walked away, leaving her with his book and walking off with hers.

_The only friend I've ever made._


End file.
